


...or not real?

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Стайлз теряет отца, Дерек пробует ему помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...or not real?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для замечательной Рю ака balmy cup.

— Что еще? — спросил Дерек и, заметив, что Стайлз снова теряет сознание, похлопал его по щекам.  
— Галлюцинации, — признался тот, облизнув сухие губы. — Такая хрень мерещится, ты бы знал.  
— Например? — Дерек передал ему бутылку с водой, и Стайлз вяло сделал несколько глотков. — Говори.  
— В компе все, я записывал, — Стайлз мотнул головой в сторону своего «Эппла». — Там файл, ты найдешь, пароль… дай ладонь, я тебе напишу.  
Дерек протянул руку и вручил Стайлзу шариковую ручку. Тот сглотнул, поморгал — пряча под ресницами пронизанный красной сеткой белок глаз — и накарябал пароль.  
Бессмысленный набор цифр и букв вперемешку, все, как советуют профессионалы.  
— Тебе нужно в больницу, — обеспокоенно сказал Дерек. — Стайлз, тебе требуется помощь.  
— Меня упрячут в психушку, так что спасибо, я пас, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Я говорил с Мелиссой, она выдала мне успокоительное, снотворное и витамины.  
— И ничего из этого не действует.  
Стайлз вымученно улыбнулся.  
— Мое фирменное невезение, да, чувак?  
Дерек бессильно запустил пальцы в волосы.  
— Ты себя в зеркале видел? — напрямую спросил он. — Еще месяц, и ты попросту сдохнешь! Стайлз… Стайлз, тебе пора прийти в себя. Начать есть. Спать. Перестать пить. Поживи у Скотта. Или у меня. Или… ты вгоняешь сам себя в могилу!  
— А кого это волнует? — Стайлз встал и поправил жалюзи, чтобы вечернее солнце не било ему по глазам. — Если я и сдохну, Дерек, какая разница! Отца нет! Его НЕТ. Ты понимаешь?  
— Ладно, — Дерек подошел к окну и дернул за шнур, заставив жалюзи взмыть вверх.   
Стайлз выругался, зажмурился и попытался вслепую все поправить. Дерек взял его за рукав грязной рубашки и поволок в ванную.   
— Отстань от меня! — бессильно ругнулся Стайлз. — Отъебись, блядь!  
Дерек впихнул его внутрь, закрыл дверь и встал к ней спиной, блокируя выход. Он вытащил телефон, вбил в заметки пароль, записанный на ладони, убрал трубку подальше и снял футболку.  
— Что это нахрен за стриптиз? — поинтересовался Стайлз.  
— Раздевайся, — приказал Дерек. — И залезай в душ. Давай, либо ты моешься добровольно, либо тебя вымою я.  
— Ты спятил?   
— Нет, — Дерек качнул головой. — Сейчас ты вымоешься, переоденешься в чистое, поешь и ляжешь спать. А когда проспишься, мы поедем к Дитону.  
— Я не собака с перебитой лапой и даже не надышавшейся аконитом оборотень. Дитон не по моей части, — возразил Стайлз.  
— Вернуться к самоистязаниям ты всегда успеешь, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Так что, будем дальше капризничать?  
Стайлз растер лицо рукой, вздохнул и рванул рубашку. Он выпутался из футболки, от которой густо и душно пахло застарелым потом, и снял джинсы, носки и трусы. Дерек окинул его тело взглядом и цокнул языком. Стайлз никогда не отличался большой мышечной массой, но теперь от него осталась кожа да кости. Болезненная, страшноватая худоба, серая кожа, смазанные движения — Стайлз выглядел, как ходячий труп. Будь он животным, его бы уже пристрелили из жалости.  
— Вали, — хмуро сказал Стайлз и залез в душевую кабину.  
— Тебе может стать плохо, — Дерек подошел поближе и положил руку ему на плечо. — Сядь на пол.  
Стайлз открыл было рот, но вместо порции возражений покорно плюхнулся на задницу, поджал под себя ноги и закрыл глаза. Дерек вылил на мочалку немного геля для душа, включил воду, направив ее на Стайлза, и растер ему плечи, шею и спину. Каждый позвонок выделялся, словно Стайлз готовился обратиться в какую-то гребенчатую тварь вроде динозавра.  
Ребра выглядели и того хуже. Дереку на один кошмарный миг показалось, что если он надавит пальцем на впадинку между ними, то просто проткнет Стайлза насквозь.  
— Встань, — попросил он, закончив с доступными ему частями тела.  
Стайлз стер воду с лица, выплюнул ее себе под ноги и поднялся. Он посмотрел на Дерека, отобрал у него мочалку и стал механически мылить себе под мышками, потом переключился на живот и пах. Дерек поддержал его, когда Стайлз склонился, чтобы смыть грязь с ног, и завертел кран, едва водные процедуры закончились.  
— Лучше?   
— Тебе? — уточнил Стайлз, растираясь полотенцем. — Наверное. Мне так же паршиво, как и было.  
— Ты мог не открывать мне дверь, — Дерек снова надел футболку.  
— Ты бы все равно вошел, — Стайлз вернулся к себе, вытащил из комода трусы, майку и штаны, быстро оделся и, не сопротивляясь, спустился следом за Дереком на кухню.  
— Поешь, — Дерек поставил перед Стайлзом тарелку с супом. Куриный с клецками, ничего особенного, но уж лучше, чем пицца и бургеры.  
— Откуда это?  
— Эрика передала, — пояснил Дерек. — Я попросил ее что-нибудь приготовить.  
— А в моих видениях она мертва, — поделился Стайлз. — Ее грохнула стая альф.  
— Эрика живее всех живых, пусть и подрастеряла свою наглость, — Дерек включил чайник. — Тебе снятся кошмары?  
— И кошмары тоже, — согласился Стайлз, зачерпывая суп ложкой. — Я не хочу есть.  
— А я не хочу устраивать тебе похороны, — Дерек достал чашку, кинул туда заварочный пакетик и залил его кипятком. Добавил сахара, размешал чай и поставил перед Стайлзом.  
Тот вздохнул, запихнул в себя несколько ложек супа и отпихнул тарелку подальше. Он подул на жидкость в чашке и стал пить маленькими глоточками.  
На большем Дерек и не настаивал. Не все сразу. Что-то съел и ладно.  
Он поднялся наверх, открыл в комнате Стайлза окна настежь, прихватил подушку с пледом и спустился вниз.  
— Зачем это? — спросил Стайлз, встретив его у лестницы.  
— Поспишь на диване, — Дерек всучил ему плед и положил подушку на истертый подлокотник.  
Стайлзу надо было сменить обстановку — хотя бы так. Дерек знал, что такое затяжная депрессия, и помнил, как с ней бороться. Маленькие, но эффективные приемчики.  
Стайлз сел на диван, взялся за брошенный ему плед и поднял голову:  
— Сон сделает только хуже. Если я вообще смогу уснуть.  
— Ты сказал, Мелисса дала тебе снотворное.  
— У меня от него башка раскалывается, — поморщился Стайлз. — И подташнивает потом.  
— Тебя от голода подташнивало, — бросил Дерек. — Где ты оставил таблетки?  
Стайлз объяснил, Дерек принес ему все три флакона, заставив принять все нужные пилюли, дал запить водой и уселся рядом в кресло, включив телевизор на минимум. Стайлз молча лег, свернувшись в кокон и уткнувшись носом в диван. Дерек подозревал, что будь у него силы — он бы выставил Дерека прочь из своего дома. Но сил не было, и тихое недовольство Стайлза постепенно сходило на нет. Он зевнул раз, другой, поворочался и отрубился. Дерек вслушался в сердечный ритм, осторожно сполз с кресла и уселся на пол, рядом с диваном. Пристроил локоть на сидение, обхватил пальцами холодное запястье Стайлза и вернулся к просмотру.  
Сейчас он обеспечит Стайлзу несколько часов сна без кошмаров, а уж дальше… Дальше они что-нибудь придумают.  
  
  
— Я ничем не могу помочь, — вежливо произнес Дитон. — Возможно, моя младшая сестра…  
— Я прекрасно обойдусь без еще одного сеанса с мисс Морелл, — отозвался Стайлз. — Извините, что отняли у вас время, док.  
— А ну подожди, — прикрикнул на него Дерек. — Что значит — ничем? Дай ему что-нибудь! Травку, порошок, настойку — да что угодно! Он умирает!  
— Мы не в средневековом романе, я не умру от горя, Дерек, — отмахнулся Стайлз, пряча кисти в рукавах толстовки.  
Выглядел он чуть лучше, чем когда Дерек приехал, но все равно мало походил на себя в нормальном состоянии.  
— Дитон, — позвал Дерек, не слушая Стайлза. — Это будет на твоей совести.  
— Я не бог и не волшебник, — Дитон развел руками.  
— И даже не друид? — спросил Стайлз, шмыгнув носом.  
— Друид?  
— Неважно, — пробормотал Стайлз себе под нос.  
— Мы не уйдем, пока не получим помощи, — пригрозил Дерек.  
Дитон невозмутимо улыбнулся.  
— Клиника закроется через час, вы можете посидеть здесь до этого времени, я нисколько не возражаю.  
— Дерек, поехали, — позвал Стайлз. — Папе не нравилось, когда я поздно приходил по вечерам.  
— Секунду, — попросил Дерек и, резко шагнув вперед, взял Дитона за грудки, угрожающе оскалившись.  
Стайлз возмущенно охнул, Дитон поднял руку ладонью вверх.  
— Дерек, я бы рад помочь Стайлзу, но единственный метод, который я могу предложить — рискованный и небезопасный. Будет неправильно…  
— Что за метод? — встрепенулся Стайлз, только что безучастно сидевший на поцарапанном когтями диване.  
Вот, значит, как. Стайлз не отказывается быть спасенным, он просто не знал, как ему спасаться.  
Дерек отпустил Дитона, тот поправил свой безукоризненно белый халат и внимательно посмотрел на них обоих.  
— Это не решит проблему, но заглушит симптомы, — предупредил Дитон, сложив руки на животе, как вырезанный из слоновой кости Будда. — Есть одна безобидная настойка, обычно ее используют, чтобы утихомирить малышей-оборотней. Но она действует и на людей, просто… иначе.  
— Сироп? — удивленно уточнил Дерек. — Стайлзу может помочь наш обычный детский сироп? Ты шутишь?  
— Нет, — серьезно ответил Дитон. — В, как ты называешь, _сиропе_ подобрано такое сочетание трав, которое позволяет нестабильным оборотням не обращаться, если ситуация к тому не располагает. Обычно в семьях оборотней им поят маленьких детей перед школой, верно?  
— Да, — подтвердил Дерек.  
Стайлз ткнул его кулаком в бок.  
— Волчий рыбий жир?  
— Ну почти, — буркнул Дерек, гоня детские воспоминания. — Стайлз, не перебивай.  
— Мы здесь из-за меня, о’кей? Задавать вопросы — мое право.  
— Как он действует на людей? — спросил Дерек, роясь в памяти. Нет, он совершенно точно ни разу не видел, чтобы сироп принимали не оборотни.  
— Отключает эмоции. Полностью, — ответил Дитон. — Вернее… под действием сиропа человек знает, что испытывает какую-то эмоцию, но видит это будто со стороны. Понимает, что происходит, но не переживает это. Учитывая, что состояние Стайлза вызвано потерей отца и связанным с этим фактом горем… это могло бы помочь.  
— Дайте мне его, — потребовал Стайлз. — Этот ваш сироп.  
— Погоди, — осадил его Дерек и обратился к Дитону. — Ты сказал, это небезопасно.  
— Я не знаю, к чему это может привести, — признался Дитон. — Возможно, регулярное употребление сиропа вообще убьет в Стайлзе способность испытывать чувства. Возможно, подавляемые эмоции в какой-то момент достигнут критической массы, вырвутся из-под контроля и взорвутся — я бы не исключил полное сумасшествие как результат. Возможно, никаких побочных эффектов не будет, Стайлз придет в себя, а потом спокойно переживет произошедшее и будет двигаться дальше. Мне это неизвестно.  
— Я согласен, — Стайлз хлопнул в ладоши. Дерек уловил слабый запах стирального порошка. Наверное, Стайлз кинул слишком много, когда последний раз прокручивал белье.  
— Может быть, стоит подумать? — обратился к нему Дерек. — Я хочу, чтобы ты пришел в норму, но перспективы не особенно радужные.  
— Только что ты хотел свернуть ему шею, лишь бы он предложил нам решение. Он предложил, — отрезал Стайлз. — Давайте, док. Попробуем ваш волчий сиропчик, хуже уже не будет. Кстати, почему никто из вас не использовал его на Скотте и остальных?  
— Я про него забыл, — признался Дерек.  
— И в таком возрасте он уже плохо действует, — добавил Дитон. — Кроме того, им следовало научиться контролировать свои силы самостоятельно.  
— Конечно, — скептически хмыкнул Стайлз. — Политика невмешательства?  
— Я всего лишь ветеринар, Стайлз, — сказал Дитон и вытащил из шкафчика бутылочку темного стекла без опознавательных знаков. — По чайной ложке утром и вечером. Если самочувствие начнет ухудшаться, ты ощутишь недомогания, тебе станет дурно — сразу приезжай.  
— Я за ним пригляжу, — пообещал Дерек. — Спасибо.  
— Надеюсь, это поможет, — Дитон протянул бутылочку Стайлзу, тот забрал, и они, попрощавшись, покинули клинику.  
— Ты правда принимал его в детстве? — спросил Стайлз, забравшись в машину. — Кстати, ты уже читал мои записи?  
— Принимал, лет до десяти, — скупо сообщил Дерек и выехал на дорогу. — Нет, мне было не до них. А что?  
— В моих видениях ты продал Камаро и пересел на какую-то понтовую тойоту, — рассказал Стайлз, вертя бутылочку в руках. — Кстати, у тебя не было младшей сестры?  
— У меня была старшая, — стараясь не злиться, произнес Дерек. — Лора.  
— _Лора_ , — повторил Стайлз, хмурясь. — Ну да, правильно. А мое подсознание придумало _Кору_. Симпатичную, эмоционально открытую брюнетку, мою ровесницу. Твою младшую сестру.  
Дерек покосился на него с тревогой.  
— Ты же отличаешь реальность от твоих галлюцинаций?  
— Не знаю, — Стайлз прижался затылком к подголовнику. — Не всегда, Дерек. Не всегда.  
  
  
Совсем рядом что-то взвыло не своим голосом. Дерек подскочил на месте, ударился локтем о столик и свалился с дивана, зверски отбив себе задницу.   
Странный шум моментально утих.  
— Оу. Прости, чувак, думал, только животные боятся пылесоса. Кошки там. Собаки.  
Дерек вывернул шею, ничего не увидел, разозлился, встал на ноги и наткнулся взглядом на Стайлза.  
На совершенно обычного Стайлза — в домашней футболке и старых джинсах, выспавшегося, умытого, с язвительной смешинкой, пляшущей на дне глаз.   
— Стайлз?  
— Что? — Стайлз оперся ногой на щетку. — А. Ну да, кажется, действует.   
Дерек перевел дыхание. Первую порцию он влил в Стайлза накануне вечером. И сам попробовал — сироп был на вкус ровно таким же, каким его запомнил Дерек. Сладким, травяным, чуточку терпким. На него даже воспоминания накатили — мамины руки, потертая клеенка на кухонном столе, бутылочка с засахаренным горлышком из-за упущенных капелек — детство, одним словом.  
Стайлз был все еще вялым и ослабленным, утомленным после поездки к Дитону. Поэтому Дерек скормил ему остатки супа, сам быстро перекусил найденной в шкафчике консервированной фасолью и, убедившись, что Стайлз ушел спать, лег на диване. И, видимо, хорошо так отрубился, раз не услышал, как Стайлз встал и принялся за уборку.  
— И что ты чувствуешь? — спросил Дерек, припоминая слова Дитона. Он так и не смог представить, как все это будет работать.  
— Ну, эм, — Стайлз помялся. — Сложно объяснить. Я думал, стану как социопат или психопат, не помню, кто там лишен сопереживания. Что буду как робот. А я нет, я нормальный. Я проснулся, захотел жрать, поел, выблевал все, что съел, снова поел. Сходил в комнату к отцу, посидел там на пробу — мне до сих пор его не хватает, но, эгей, жизнь не закончилась.   
— Ты все помнишь? — уточнил Дерек.  
— Чувак, никакой амнезии у меня нет, это к Эрике с Бойдом, — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Да, я помню. Три недели назад, ровно в тот день, когда они вернулись, пропал мой отец, шериф Стилински. Поиски не дали результата, хотя его ищут до сих пор. Вообще, конечно, хреново, Дерек. Без отца моя жизнь станет в разы сложнее. Служба опеки вон уже пороги обивает. Хорошо, нет проблем с деньгами, у отца были накопления, и его жизнь застрахована в том числе на случай исчезновения-похищения. Но я как представлю, сколько мороки с налогами, выплатами за дом, и эти хозяйственные мелочи… Да-а-а, пиздец, попал я.  
Дерек не поверил своим ушам. Нет, ему нравилось, что Стайлз ожил, но его новый взгляд на вещи несколько пугал. Наверное, это реакция на стресс. Стадия отрицания? Или что это вообще?  
Но беспокоить Дитона причин не было. Стайлз казался здоровым, довольным и вполне в своем уме. Чего они и добивались.  
— С этим не так уж и сложно разобраться, — Дерек осторожно вступил в диалог. — Я тебе помогу.  
— Круто, — кивнул Стайлз. — Значит, ты поживешь со мной какое-то время?  
Дерек приоткрыл рот.  
— Пожить с тобой? — переспросил он.  
— Да. Ты же проходил через то же самое, когда Кейт сожгла твою семью? Значит, ты рубишь во всех этих бумажках. И надо разузнать, через какое время выдают свидетельство о смерти, если тело не найдено, но по всем признакам человек скончался. Я, конечно, все еще надеюсь, что папа жив, но, скорее всего, он давно труп. Надо сделать ему могилу и покончить с этим.  
— Полгода? — попытался вспомнить окончательно растерявшийся Дерек. — Стайлз, шериф действительно может быть жив.  
— Вряд ли, Дерек, — Стайлз подергал ручку пылесоса. — Копы нашли его машину. Там следы выстрелов, папина кровь, да и его тачке здорово досталось. Скорее всего, его убили на месте, а тело унесли. Кто знает, вдруг он зарыт у нас на заднем дворе, я бы не удивился.  
Дерека передернуло.  
— Я бы учуял, поверь. Мы все там исходили, и никаких следов не нашли, но не стоит так сразу расставаться с надеждой.  
— Я благодарен вам за поиски, — Стайлз нетерпеливо постучал носком кеда по полу. — Ладно, проехали. Дерек, если ты на самом деле не боишься пылесоса, не пройдешься с ним по дому? Мне бы хорошо разобраться со стиркой и выкинуть гнилье из холодильника.  
— Да, почему нет, — Дерек подошел к Стайлзу и вспомнил. — А ты не собираешься позвонить Скотту?  
— Не, — Стайлз почесал бок. — Не хочу его ни видеть, ни слышать.  
— Но Скотт же твой лучший друг? — осторожно напомнил Дерек.  
— Точно. Вот только меня заебали его проблемы, своих хватает. И слушать его нытье мне не в кассу, — Стайлз подмигнул Дереку одним глазом. — Он знает, что ты здесь?  
— Нет, — нахмурился Дерек, не понимая, к чему Стайлз ведет.  
— Тогда подумай сам — Скотт считает, что я тут загибаюсь в одиночку, и нисколько не парится. Я обойдусь без его компании, — подытожил Стайлз.   
Дерек улавливал какую-то фальшь в словах Стайлза, что-то было не так, но он не мог уловить, что именно. Зато очевидно становилось одно — помимо переживаний из-за предполагаемой смерти отца, Стайлза мучило одиночество, он подозревал самого близкого ему человека в предательстве и равнодушии.  
Во что Дерек ввязался? И справится ли он с таким? Дерек на мгновение малодушно пожалел, что приехал сюда, в этот мертвый дом, и по привычке принялся спасать задницу Стайлза. Стайлз не был его стаей, не был его ответственностью, Стайлз ему никто, чужак, левый пацан, сам влезший по уши в дела, которые его не касались. Так какого…  
Дерек очнулся от своих невеселых мыслей и заметил, что Стайлз успел уйти в подвал, где теперь гремел стиральной машинкой. Сам Дерек встряхнулся, нажал кнопку на пылесосе и взялся за работу.  
Он ни черта не понимал, и внутри все сжималось от иррационального, липковатого страха.   
  
  
— Как ты набивал себе татуировку? — спросил Стайлз, обгрызая яблоко. — Хотя нет, дай угадаю. Выжигал ее?  
Спина тут же зачесалась. Дерек подвигал лопатками и ответил:  
— Да. От иголок нет толка. Волчья сущность боится огня, огонь оставляет на шкуре следы. Отец так говорил.  
— Вау, — Стайлз смачно хрустнул — до брызнувшего в воздух сока. Дереку на мгновение показалось, что эта распылившаяся прозрачная взвесь застыла, как на стоп-кадре. — А мне привиделось, что Скотт сделал себе татуировку. На руке. Ты же читал?  
Дерек кивнул.  
— Да. Неожиданный поступок. Кстати, насчет Скотта…  
— Нет, — перебил его Стайлз. — Начнется учеба — в школе и встретимся. Он снова сошелся со своей Эллисон, нафига ему сейчас приятель-сирота? Ты не думай, мне нравится Скотт, он мой бро, все по-прежнему. Но лучше пусть будет так.  
— А остальные? Эрика хотела тебя навестить. И Айзек собирался.  
— Не стоит, — Стайлз выплюнул косточку и с сожалением выкинул огрызок в ведро. — Их сюда гонит вежливость. Айзек, наверное, хочет сказать, что знает, каково мне. А Эрика стремится быть хорошей девчонкой и навестить одноклассника с проблемами. Не вижу смысла тратить ничье время.  
— Значит, я — единственное исключение? — поинтересовался Дерек, пытаясь подобрать ключик к этому новому Стайлзу.  
— Ну, я знаю, почему ты со мной возишься, — сообщил Стайлз. — Ты хочешь меня трахнуть, поэтому тебе искренне не наплевать, откинулся я тут или нет. Следовательно, тебе правда нравится здесь, следовательно, ты можешь остаться. Все просто.  
— С чего ты взял? — максимально хладнокровно спросил Дерек, подавив внутреннюю панику. — Чушь, Стайлз.  
— Повтори это еще раз пятьдесят — и я все равно тебе не поверю, — Стайлз достал из холодильника молока и налил себе полный стакан. — Ты бы уже меня натянул, но тебе не позволяет совесть воспользоваться моим уязвимым положением. Ты же и тогда примчался спасать свою принцессу, да? Ну, меня то есть?  
Стайлз отхлебнул, едва не облившись, и высоко вздернул брови, состроив вопросительную гримасу.  
— Я приехал к осиротевшему подростку, чтобы помочь, — медленно произнес Дерек. — Я беспокоился за твою жизнь, Стайлз! Последнее, о чем я думал — как залезть тебе в штаны.   
— Да-да, — согласился тот скучающе. — Но по факту я прав? У тебя на меня стоит? Сколько раз ты спускал, представляя мой зад? А, волчара?  
— Я не собираюсь с тобой это обсуждать, — Дерек встал со своего места — бывшего места шерифа — и пошел на задний двор.  
Интересно, что думают соседи о его внезапном переезде в этот дом?  
Дерек сел на скамейку и почти не удивился, когда Стайлз пришел следом за ним.  
— Если бы ты не сбежал так быстро, ты бы узнал, что я не против, — сказал Стайлз, обходя его кругом и останавливаясь ровно напротив. — До того, как все завертелось и закончилось вот такой вот херней, я подумывал предложить тебе перепих. Ну знаешь, без обязательств — ты меня ебешь, мы оба кончаем, все счастливы.   
— Тебе бы этого хватило? — Дерек постарался максимально абстрагироваться от темы, но выходило плохо — у него-то не было ничего отключено внутри в отличие от Стайлза.  
— Я реалист, Дерек, — Стайлз сплюнул в сторону. — Я трезво оценил свои шансы. Вероятность, что ты захочешь со мной чего-то большего, стремится к нулю. У меня нормально с самооценкой, но разница в возрасте против нас. Я уж не говорю про то, что ты оборотень, а я человек. И мой отец при всей своей толерантности вряд ли бы одобрил наши отношения. Поэтому единственным вариантом был секс. Я надеялся, что если повезет, он станет более-менее регулярным, и я буду подкармливать свою влюбленность в тебя девчачьими байками «он меня трахает, наверное, это что-то значит».  
— Ты в меня влюблен? — у Дерека разболелась голова. Стайлз совсем потерял тормоза, и поток его откровений сшибал Дерека с ног. Раскатывал его, как каток.  
Слова, которые ему давно хотелось услышать, он бы предпочел сейчас попросту забыть.   
— Да, — ответил Стайлз. — Влюблен. Но я тоже это знаю, а не чувствую. Зато я ощущаю физическое желание. В общем, мы можем заняться сексом, если ты «за».  
— Нет! — возмутился Дерек. — О чем ты говоришь?! Стайлз, ты не в себе, ты только что потерял отца, ты чуть не умер, какой, к чертям, секс?   
— Ну, видимо, анальный, раз уж я не девчонка и больше мне вставить никуда, — Стайлз сощурился. — Что-то я не понял, Дерек. Ты мечтаешь, чтобы я заново грыз сам себя и отказался от всего, что может сделать меня счастливым? Снова голодал и изматывал себя бессонницей? Да, в моей жизни произошла беда. И что, теперь я обречен только страдать?  
— Я не это имел в виду, — Дерек вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. — Но это необдуманный поступок, я стараюсь уберечь тебя от ошибок.  
— Это не будет ошибкой, — возразил Стайлз. — Я хочу тебя, ты хочешь меня, где здесь проблема?  
— И все-таки — нет, — Дерек помолчал. — Давай сделаем перерыв в приеме лекарства?  
— Никаких перерывов, — отрезал Стайлз. — Мне нравится спать по ночам. И видения теперь иначе приходят, а это офигенно.  
Здесь Дерек с ним не спорил. Он внимательно прочитал хаотичные записки, составленные Стайлзом, описывавшим свои галлюцинации, и у него в буквальном смысле встали волосы дыбом. Стайлз выдумал ему младшую сестру, которую альфы удерживали вместе с Эрикой и Бойдом. Он описал смерть Эрики и его, Дерека, несущего ее труп, чтобы похоронить. Слетевшего с катушек Бойда, готового убивать ради убийства. Он даже выдумал стаю альф, которые так и не появились на территории Бикон-Хиллза, несмотря на знак-предупреждение. Дерек подозревал, что их спугнули охотники, и альфы ушли искать добычу попроще.  
Фантазия Стайлза откровенно пугала. Дерека поразил и слепой предводитель альф, и бешеная волчица, по одному из видений Стайлза проткнувшая грудь Дерека штырем, и словно сошедшие со страниц плохого комикса близнецы, «собиравшиеся» для драки в одного оборотня.   
Стайлзу бы сценарии к фильмам ужасов писать.  
— Так что, ты будешь придерживаться своих моральных принципов, и мы оба станем делать вид, что между нами ничего нет?  
— Между нами ничего нет, — повторил за ним Дерек.  
Стайлз взглянул на него с неожиданно вылезшей обидой в глазах. Неужели его панцирь что-то пробило, несмотря на выпитый по расписанию сироп?  
— Сегодня ночью мне приснилось, что ты завел девчонку, — признался Стайлз. Он сел рядом с Дереком и уставился себе под ноги. — Мою учительницу английского. Я придумал тебе обалденную красотку. Стройная, темноволосая, красивая, умная даже. Правда, сиськи маленькие. Ты как, нормально к таким?  
— Да плевать мне на сиськи, — утомленно сказал Дерек.  
— О’кей, — Стайлз уперся ладонями между разведенных ног. — Она реально классная вышла. Там… случилась драка, наша стая против стаи альф, и ты чуть не погиб. Я едва не проснулся, но меня снова затянуло в сон, и я увидел, как ты добрел до школы в поисках помощи. А нас никого не было, такой бред, якобы мы уехали на какую-то экскурсию, только парни, а Эллисон решила проследить за Скоттом и взяла с собой Лидию, короче, херня. И вот ты пришел к школе, наткнулся на эту красотку, а она полезла тебе помогать.  
— Незнакомому парню, оборотню, который отключился прямо перед ее носом? — скептически перечислил Дерек. — Стайлз, женщины не настолько меня любят.  
— Настолько, чувак, — усмехнулся Стайлз и уставился куда-то перед собой. — Она довела тебя до твоего лофта, там ты отлежался, и вы трахнулись.   
— Я же умирал? — против воли развеселился Дерек.  
— От ее поцелуев твои раны затягивались сами собой, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — Что ты пристал, я рассказываю то, что мне чудится! Сам охренел, когда проснулся. Видишь, Дерек, даже мое подсознание намекает на то, что я от тебя без ума.  
Дерек и сам это замечал. Фантазия Стайлза постоянно ставила его на место романтического героя из книжек. А внутренние комплексы и сомнения поспособствовали появлению «конкурентки». Дерек решил, что дождется, пока Стайлз подробно запишет свое видение — он был уверен, что у неведомой учительницы окажется целый ворох черт характера и даже внешности, принадлежащий Стайлзу.  
От накатившей нежности у Дерека сжалось сердце. Ему действительно страшно хотелось забить на все и переселиться с неудобного дивана в удобную постель, прижать к себе Стайлза — горячего, отзывчивого, возбужденного, переспать с ним и проснуться вместе.   
Но, поступи он так, он бы окончательно перестал себя уважать.  
Он ни за что, ни за что так не сделает. Не со Стайлзом.  
  
  
— Хочешь еще раз? — спросил Стайлз, переворачиваясь на живот.  
— Нет, — Дерек покосился на голое плечо с меткой его собственных зубов. — Достаточно повеселились.  
— Да брось, — Стайлз изловчился и пихнул его в бок. — Давай. Дерек, ты в порядке вообще? Тебе что, так часто перепадает? Я-то думал, ты такой же неудачник, как и я.  
— Ты не поверишь, Стайлз, но в жизни порой наступает период, когда становится плевать на отсутствие секса.  
— Разумеется. Бла-бла-бла, это только подростки подвержены комплексам, а ты уже знаешь, что способен без проблем склеить девчонку и уложить ее в постель, — скучающе произнес Стайлз. — Кстати, спасибо за дамочку из службы опеки. Классно ты ее обработал.  
— Обращайся, — Дерек закрыл глаза, рассеянно почесал пах и вздрогнул, почувствовав чужие пальцы на своем члене. — Я же сказал, мы достаточно…  
Стайлз заткнул ему рот неумелым поцелуем и стиснул в руке член.  
Любовник из него вышел так себе, но Дерек многого и не ждал от неопытного пацана и вчерашнего девственника. Ничего, научится, не такая это хитрая наука.  
Он вздохнул, отпихнул пальцы подальше от самого дорогого и завалил Стайлза на спину, коленом раздвигая ему ноги. Не отвяжется же иначе.  
Готовить его было не нужно, Стайлз оставался мокрым и растянутым после недавнего секса. Дерек несколько раз провел ладонью по стволу, приводя член в боевую готовность, и вставил подрагивающую головку в ждущую его дырку. Стайлз неловко выгнулся, зашипел и, поерзав, расслабился.  
Дерек толкнулся в него, жадно всмотрелся в исказившееся от удовольствия лицо и отогнал прочь появившееся последние пару дней дикие мысли. Будто он что-то предает, позволяя Стайлзу быть таким… не Стайлзом. Будто он изменяет — себе, ему, вообще всему.  
Будто Дерек снова тонет, и на этот раз никто не придет и не вытащит его наружу.  
— Я думаю, надо сделать перерыв с приемом этой дряни, — сказал он, когда все закончилось, и Стайлз перекатился к нему под бок, желая ленивых посткоитальных объятий.  
— Ни за что, чувак, — возразил тот, прищемив Дереку сосок. — Мне никогда в жизни не было так круто, как последние две недели. Это же высококлассная наркота, если вдуматься. Прорыв. Все по барабану, живешь без проблем. Они есть, но их как бы нет.   
— Ты сам на себя не похож, — Дерек повернул голову и поцеловал Стайлза во влажный висок.  
— Ничего подобного, — вдруг серьезно ответил тот, прекратив дурачиться. — Я все тот же Стайлз. Дерек, я догадываюсь, почему ты так паришься, но не стоит. Все в норме.  
— Это бесконечно далеко от нормы, — не согласился Дерек. — Я жалею, что потащил тебя к Дитону.  
— А я тебе благодарен, — Стайлз куснул его за плечо и подмигнул. — Эта штука помогает. И она стабилизирует мои видения. Я перестал ловить происходящее перепутанными кусками и непонятными сценками, теперь это почти как кино.   
Дерек промолчал. Обсуждать видения Стайлза ему не хотелось. Ему порой начинало казаться, что это заразно. Стайлз регулярно и подробно записывал все, что ему мерещилось, а Дерек внимательно читал, и порой у него возникало странноватое чувство, словно он тоже это видит. Переживает. Чувствует.  
Ему начинало казаться, что у него действительно была младшая сестра. Чудилось, будто он помнит всякие мелочи — как Кора училась кататься на трехколесном велосипеде, как ненавидела запах розмарина, как капризничала во время долгих автомобильных поездок. Этого не было в файле Стайлза, но Дерек… Дерек все равно не мог избавиться от картинок из псевдореальности.  
Он читал про Дженнифер, выдуманную для него Стайлзом любовницу, и знал, какие на вкус у нее губы, как она дышит перед самым оргазмом, как блестят ее волосы на солнце.   
Он помнил запах смерти и разложения, исходившей от мертвой Эрики — той самой, с которой на самом деле говорил всего пару дней назад. Стайлз все делился и делился своими снами наяву, и Дерек сам уже сомневался, что происходило на самом деле, а что оставалось игрой воображения.  
Впрочем, реальность до сих пор оставалась безыскусной и неприглядной — обдолбанный сверхъестественной наркотой Стайлз, пропавший без вести шериф, затаившаяся стая, выстраданное перемирие с Аржентами. И он, Дерек, забивший на все и плывущий по течению. Идиот, не сумевший уберечь любимого человека и подлец, воспользовавшийся его состоянием.   
— Дерек, — позвал Стайлз, приподнявшись на локте. — Пойдем, поужинаем?   
— Лазаньей? — уточнил Дерек.  
— Конечно, там еще осталось, — подтвердил Стайлз. — Пошли, жрать хочется.  
— Может быть, закажем пиццу? Или китайскую еду? Или я могу съездить за бургерами и картошкой? — наудачу предложил он.  
— Нет, — недоуменно усмехнулся Стайлз. — У нас есть отличная лазанья, ее и поедим.  
— Как скажешь, — согласился Дерек.  
Он надеялся, что его не стошнит. Стайлз третью неделю готовил одно и то же блюдо — любимую лазанью шерифа, которую обычно тот получал только по праздникам. Видимо, теперь в доме Стилински каждый день считался праздничным.  
  
  
Дерек взял в руки бутылочку с сиропом и осторожно оглянулся. Стайлза рядом не было. Он принюхался к содержимому, вытаскивая воспоминания — Дерек никогда не жаловался на память, а его обоняние было лучшим среди членов семьи.   
Сироп был точной копией того, что он принимал в детстве.   
Дерек вылил каплю на ладонь, лизнул ее, растер, морщась от того, какими неприятно липкими сразу стали руки. Ничего.   
Но тогда откуда вся эта чертовщина? Или дело в самом Стайлзе? Стайлзе, который всего лишь обычный человек?  
— Куда ты? — поинтересовался появившийся в дверном проеме Стайлз.  
Дерек одернул куртку и хлопнул себя по карману.  
— Хочу навестить стаю. Проверить, как они. Поедешь со мной?  
Стайлз подозрительно нахмурился.  
— Ты едешь не к стае. Куда ты собрался, Дерек? — спокойно спросил он, на мгновение став похож на персонажа из фильмов ужасов. Тех, кто с улыбкой сообщают главному герою, что он не сможет отсюда выбраться.  
Никогда.  
Но, скорее всего, Стайлз просто блефовал и брякнул наугад.  
Дерек встряхнулся, прогоняя глупые ассоциации.  
— Я еду к Дитону, Стайлз. Ты меня беспокоишь.  
Стайлз растерянно приоткрыл рот.  
— Чем? — он сглотнул и устало потер шею. — Ты… ты устал от меня?  
— Нет, — Дерек нахмурился, отвел взгляд и снова посмотрел на Стайлза. — Но твои галлюцинации… кажется, я тоже начинаю их видеть. Наяву.  
— И что ты видел? — беспокойство исчезло из голоса Стайлза. Тон стал деловым.  
— Какие-то обрывки, — признался Дерек. — Мне угрожал этот «альфа альф», Дюкалион. Кажется, меня звала Дженнифер. Я видел, как ты споришь из-за чего-то с Лидией. Все смутно, Стайлз.   
— У меня так было в начале, — Стайлз подошел к нему и пытливо заглянул Дереку в глаза. — Ты считаешь, виноват ваш волчий сиропчик? Но видения приходили ко мне до того, как я выпил первую ложку этой фигни. Ты же читал.  
— Я знаю! — раздраженно бросил Дерек. — Но я не знаю, что с этим делать.  
— Ничего, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Это просто есть. Как твои проблемы каждое полнолуние. И, пусть это прозвучит эгоистично, я рад, что ты тоже это видишь. А то я уже допускал мысль, что схожу с ума.  
— Поедешь со мной к Дитону? — спросил Дерек, так и не разобравшись, хочет он сейчас компании Стайлза или все-таки нет.  
— Да, — кивнул тот. — Давай его навестим.  
  
  
— Только время потеряли, — выругался Стайлз, вылезая из Камаро, и махнул рукой соседке, подозрительно уставившейся на них обоих.  
Дерек вымученно улыбнулся и тоже махнул ей. Маленькие городки, где невозможно иметь личную жизнь, если не хочешь прослыть асоциальным подозрительным ублюдком. Дереку было плевать на чужое мнение, но ради Стайлза он был согласен изображать хотя бы зачатки нормальности.  
— Я в душ, — предупредил Стайлз, когда они вошли в дом, и убежал наверх. Дерек скинул куртку, привычно обошел дом, выискивая следы чужого присутствия, и нажал мигающую кнопку на автоответчике.  
Он ждал, что Стайлзу звонила дамочка из службы опеки. Кажется, ее в целом удовлетворило, как Стайлз справляется, и обаяние Дерека сыграло свою роль, но она предупреждала, что будет поддерживать связь.   
Дерек настроился на милое щебетание, но вместо сладкого голоска услышал сухой и подчеркнуто профессиональный голос заместителя шерифа Стилински.  
— Стайлз, кажется, обнаружено тело твоего отца. Завтра утром его привезут в морг, опознание назначено на одиннадцать. Ты не обязан присутствовать, мы можем сделать все за тебя. Перезвони, как получишь сообщение. И… мои соболезнования, парень.  
Дерек застыл, уставившись на телефон.  
Стайлз хорошо держался последние дни, но что с ним будет, когда он увидит труп отца? Конечно, полицейские могли ошибиться, опознание будет только завтра, но… Дерек почему-то был убежден, что под белой простыней окажется именно шериф Стилински.  
Поставленный блок может рухнуть под плотиной эмоцией, и тогда, скорее всего, Стайлз попросту спятит. Станет клиническим сумасшедшим.  
Дерек протянул руку, желая стереть сообщение, и отдернул ее назад. Стайлз все равно узнает. Это нельзя скрыть, нельзя спрятать Стайлза от реальности больше, чем Дерек уже это сделал. Он дважды вмешался туда, куда лезть не стоило.  
Тогда, в день похищения шерифа, когда Стайлза ранили, и Дерек буквально заставил Мелиссу перелить ему часть своей крови, и потом, подсадив его на сироп.  
Дерек сел на диван, напряженно размышляя, и пропустил возвращение Стайлза из душа.  
— Что происходит? — спросил тот, облокотившись на спинку дивана. — Ты пытаешься загипнотизировать телефон?  
Во рту стало горько и вязко. Дерек проглотил невкусную слюну, дернул уголком рта, криво улыбнувшись, и наклонился вперед, щелкнув по кнопке повтора.  
  
  
— Стайлз, открой! — потребовал Дерек, стукнув ладонью по двери ванной. — Стайлз! Стайлз, сейчас же…  
— Не ори, — сухо сказал Стайлз, выполнив его просьбу.  
Он вышел наружу, скрестил руки на груди и привалился затылком к стене.  
Следов слез не было.  
— Как думаешь, это он? Только без слюнявых заверений, ладно?  
Дерек облизнул губы, прочистил горло и произнес:  
— Скорее всего.  
— О’кей, — Стайлз подвигал взад-вперед подбородком и повторил: — О’кей.  
Он прошел мимо Дерека и спустился на первый этаж, двинувшись к кухне.  
— Куда ты? Что ты собираешься делать?  
На кухне были как минимум ножи, неужели Стайлз…  
— А ну хватит! — Дерек подскочил, отнимая у Стайлза бутылку, где осталась, дай бог, чтобы четверть сиропа.  
— Отдай ее мне. Мне это нужно, Дерек, — потребовал Стайлз. — Ну же!  
— Вот еще, — Дерек увернулся от его рук и быстро допил содержимое, поморщившись из-за излишней сладости.  
Ему запоздало пришла мысль, что он мог просто вылить сироп в раковину или разбить бутылку, но сделанного не воротишь. Дерек в сердцах швырнул все-таки бутылку об пол, осколки разлетелись по всей кухне. Он налил себе стакан воды, выпил его залпом и взглянул на Стайлза. Тот сидел на столе и смотрел себе под ноги. С лица исчезли краски, губы мелко тряслись.  
— Я бы хотел, — медленно, словно пьяный, произнес Стайлз. — Я бы хотел, чтобы мои видения были правдой. Пусть умрет Эрика. Пусть сюда придут убийцы. Пусть погибнет весь чертов город, но мой отец должен быть жив. Слышишь. Мой отец… МОЙ ОТЕЦ ДОЛЖЕН БЫТЬ ЖИВ!  
Дерек чуть не выронил стакан из рук. Стайлз вскинул голову. На его лице застыла озлобленная маска, черты утратили присущую ему мягкость, исказились, став такими же неприглядными, как морды оборотней. Дерека властно дернуло к нему, каким-то древним животным инстинктом. Он сделал несколько шагов, слыша, как под подошвой ботинок хрустит стекло, приблизился к Стайлзу и взял его лицо в свои руки, пытаясь успокоить — как неопытную бету в полнолуние.  
Стайлз тяжело, загнанно дышал. Несколько секунд он прожигал Дерека взглядом и вдруг устало опустил веки и привалился лбом к его плечу.  
Дерек крепко стиснул его шею и почувствовал, как ткань футболки, повлажнев, прилипает к коже.   
— Я отведу тебя в спальню, хорошо? — пробормотал Дерек, перебивая всхлипывания. — Стайлз, ты ляжешь и попробуешь поспать.  
Так и не набравшее нормальный вес тело содрогнулось, Дереку по ушам ударил злой вой. Он почувствовал тупую, короткую боль и услышал запах крови. Стайлз прокусил ему шею, вцепился в кожу влажным ртом и затрясся, как Эрика в припадке.  
Дерек погладил его по спине и осторожно, прижимая к себе, повел наверх, молясь, чтобы все обошлось.  
Как-нибудь, неважно как.  
— Я не хочу жить так, — надтреснуто сказал Стайлз, когда Дерек уложил его поверх одеяла. — Я хочу, чтобы папа вернулся. Я хочу, чтобы он меня обнял. Я хочу, чтобы он был рядом. Дерек, верни мне папу. Ты же альфа. Ты же… пусть папа вернется? Я больше не буду ему лгать. Я все ему расскажу. Я исправлюсь. Я…  
— Ложись спать, Стайлз, — Дерек сел на край кровати, его самого немного вело, а во рту до сих пор сохранялся приторно-травянистый вкус. — Засыпай. Во сне ты увидишь отца. Он жив в твоих видениях. Засыпай.  
— Да, — вяло согласился Стайлз. — Ты прав. Ляг со мной, я действительно посплю. Немножко.  
Дерек скинул ботинки, залез на кровать и неуклюже обнял Стайлза, позволяя ему обвиться вокруг себя. Стайлз поворочался, устраиваясь, шмыгнул носом, вытер его ладонью и затих, измученный своей истерикой. Дерек думал, что Стайлзу не удастся заснуть, но вскоре его ритм дыхания изменился, мышцы расслабились, пальцы перестали судорожно цепляться за Дерека.   
Он коротко перевел дыхание, прогоняя комок в горле, слегка изменил позу, чтобы спина не так затекала, и нащупал рукой телефон. Дерек поставил будильник — Стайлз не позволит себе пропустить опознание — и забылся тяжелым, дурным сном.  
  
  
Трель ударила по ушам. Дерек инстинктивно заткнул их, поморщился и сжался, пережидая, когда звук утихнет. Какой странный сигнал, будильник не должен звонить так.  
— Я же говорил, это приведет его в чувство, — донесся из темноты голос Стайлза.  
— Ты использовал собачий свисток? Он альфа, а не какой-то пес, чтобы ты ему свистел! Сделай так еще раз, и я переломаю тебе пальцы. По одному.  
— Дерек угрожает эффектнее, Кора, но ты не огорчайся, навык приходит с опытом. Дерек, эй, Дерек! — Стайлз похлопал его по щекам, и Дерек открыл глаза, не понимая, что происходит.  
Разумеется, ему опять снился сон, но почему он не исчез сейчас, когда Дерек полностью проснулся?  
— Как ты? — Кора склонилась над ним, забрав пряди волос за уши. — Дерек, ты в порядке?  
— Скажи что-нибудь, а то ты немного напугал нас всех, — поддержал ее Стайлз. — Дерек? Давай, «я же альфа, со мной все в порядке, не суетись, Стайлз, я вовсе не подыхаю. Опять».  
— Какого… — Дерек приподнялся на локте, с трудом сел и осмотрелся.   
Кирпичные стены, залитый водой пол, знак стаи альф на огромном окне. Он был внутри видения Стайлза.  
— Чувак? — Стайлз помахал ладонями перед его глазами. — О’кей, мне становится не по себе. Кора, врежь ему. Дерека очень бодрит хороший хук.   
— Я не буду бить моего брата! — возмутилась Кора. — Ему и так досталось от Кали, а потом от сильнейшего удара током!  
— Ну тогда придумай что-нибудь еще! — настойчиво произнес Стайлз. — Посмотри, он как будто вообще не в теме, где находится!  
Почему же, Дерек был в теме. Он спрыгнул на пол — хватит уже разлеживаться на столе — и обомлел. Морок давно должен был спасть, но он держался вопреки всем законам и здравому смыслу. Ногам было мокро, будто он действительно стоит в воде, Дерека слегка знобило от холода, тело покалывало изнутри, регенерируя, все ощущения воспринимались _реальными_.  
— Что ты натворил? — резко спросил Дерек, повернувшись к Стайлзу. — Признавайся!  
— Оу, оу! — Стайлз вскинул вверх обе руки, защищаясь. — Я ничего не сделал. Я понимаю, ты под впечатлением от смерти Бойда, но надо справиться с этим и жить дальше. Дерек, серьезно, я ничего не делал! Альфы ушли, ты оплакал Бойда, потом впал в бешенство, потом рухнул в обморок, и мы перетащили тебя на стол. Айзек повез мисс Блейк домой, Лидия уехала вместе с ними. А, еще мы позвонили Питеру, он забрал тело Бойда, обещал о нем позаботиться.   
— Бойд погиб? — переспросил Дерек. — Как это?  
— Хм, как бы тебе помягче сказать, понимаешь…  
— Ты потом сам вспомнишь, — перебила Стайлза Кора. — Я думаю, у тебя кратковременная амнезия на фоне шока.  
— И удара током, — поддакнул Стайлз.  
— Именно.  
Дерек отошел от них обоих, слепо шаря взглядом по стенам — и действительно вспомнил. Ожидание Кали, провалившийся план, умершего от его когтей Бойда. Дерек моргнул, растерянно и испуганно, и повернулся к Стайлзу.  
— Подойди.  
— Только давай без членовредительства? Стайлз не враг, Стайлз здесь, чтобы помочь…  
Дерек дернул его к себе и поцеловал, раздвигая губы языком. Стайлз застыл, скомкано лизнул Дерека в ответ и вывернулся — широко распахнув глаза и вытирая ладонью рот.  
— Ты что?  
— Дерек? — неуверенно позвала Кора. — Вы что… Он что… Я думала, ты трахаешь эту сучку?  
— Ты не можешь так отзываться о нашей учительнице литературы, — поправил ее Стайлз. — Зато твой братец точно в норме, если лезет целоваться направо и налево. У него что, не только амнезия, но еще и галлюцинации? Он перепутал меня с мисс Блейк?  
— Заткнись, — хором сказали Дерек и Кора.  
Стайлз обиженно приумолк и выругался, когда у него зазвонил телефон.  
— Эм, привет, пап. Да, я в порядке. Просто зависал у одноклассницы… Что? Да, в городе творится что-то странное, но это не значит, что я не могу потусоваться с девчонкой! Да, честно, я с девушкой. Я тебе не вру, пап. Ага, скоро буду, не волнуйся.  
— Я не стану разыгрывать твою девчонку перед твоим отцом, — предупредила Кора.  
— И не надо, я скажу ему, что не выгорело, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — Дерек, может, ты все-таки ответишь? Ты в порядке?  
— Да, — Дерек добрел до дивана и опустился на сидение. Голова раскалывалась, в груди болело, и его до сих пор слегка потряхивало.  
Дерек никогда не любил мистику и не верил в нее, но сейчас… Сейчас его мозг едва справлялся с настойчиво вертящимися по кругу мыслями.  
А если… если ему правда все привиделось? Если все здесь — настоящее? Он отключился, и ему приснился подробный, детализированный кошмар. Силой мысли он оживил Эрику и Бойда, прогнал подальше стаю альф — чтобы они даже не появились, и заполучил себе Стайлза, устранив самую главную преграду, его отца.  
Если вдуматься, все, что он помнил о той, другой реальности… она ведь тоже была странной. Детский сироп, сумевший отключить эмоции? Какой бред! Альфы, передумавшие нападать? Тихая и спокойная жизнь? Чушь собачья.  
Но…  
Дерек чуть-чуть выпустил когти и сжал кулаки. Этот мир был не менее нелепым. Похожим на тот, который мог быть создан чрезмерно увлекающимся комиксами подростком. Эффектная мстительная альфа-волчица. Слепой лидер — это почти как Чарльз Ксавье в своем инвалидном кресле. Близнецы-трансформеры. Идеальная девушка — Дженнифер — с первого взгляда полюбившая монстра. Скотт в роли Избранного. И Стайлз — неприметный мастер игры. Самый находчивый, самый сообразительный, самый-самый. Призрак, на которого сначала не обращают внимания, а потом он вдруг спасает всех. Тихая «подружка» героя, чью привлекательность он однажды наконец замечает и бросает свою идеальную девушку.  
 _Воображение гораздо важнее знаний._  
Если сильно верить, отчаянно, всей душой — можно сделать мечту реальностью.  
Стайлз хотел вернуть себе отца и расплатился за его жизнь Эрикой, Бойдом, Хизер, случайными людьми — статистами, которых он сам создал и нисколько не жалел.  
Стайлз, который провалился в свой выдуманный мир и забыл, что этот мир на самом деле не существует.  
Наверное, это отданная ему волчья кровь. Или Дитон все-таки что-то подмешивал в безобидный сироп. Или люди бывают более могущественны, чем пишут в книгах. Дерек покосился на стопку пыльных фолиантов на столике и с трудом взял себя в руки.  
Пока он не мог найти никаких доказательств, что его сон о мирном Бикон-Хиллзе вовсе не был сном. Значит, надо переждать… здесь, и решить, что делать. И поторопиться с поиском ответов. Стайлз уже чуть не убил Дитона, кто знает, куда он повернет мир в следующее мгновение?  
— Дерек, — позвала Кора — его (не?)настоящая сестра. — Дерек, звонит Питер, просит меня приехать помочь. Я могу оставить тебя одного?  
— Да, — проронил Дерек.  
— Я за ним присмотрю, — пообещал Стайлз. — Иди.  
Кора послушно кивнула и пошлепала к двери, разбрызгивая вокруг воду. Стайлз покрутился на одном месте, почесал затылок и, решительно ступая, добрался до Дерека.  
— Эй! — Стайлз пихнул его коленом по колену. — Ты точно в норме?  
— Не считая, что я убил свою бету — я великолепно себя чувствую, — огрызнулся Дерек.  
По сути он не лгал — сила, перешедшая к нему от Бойда, наполняла его изнутри, и это было… это было чертовски приятное чувство.  
 _Каждый герой должен пройти проверку «темной стороной»._  
— Мне жаль, что так вышло с Бойдом, — искренне сказал Стайлз, и у Дерека по телу пробежали мурашки.  
Он поднял взгляд и за этим Стайлзом — чуть обросшим, вполне довольным жизнью — увидел худого парня с обритой почти под ноль головой. Дерек моргнул, и видение исчезло.  
— Дерек, — Стайлз присел на корточки, почесал щеку и проникновенно улыбнулся. — Все будет хорошо. Твои галлюцинации пройдут.  
Дерек приоткрыл рот — галлюцинации? Стайлз догадался о галлюцинациях? — но сказать ничего не успел. Стайлз качнулся вперед, поцеловал его, прихватив зубами нижнюю губу — как его научил Дерек, и погладил пальцами по шее.  
Раны, только что зудевшие и кровоточащие, подернулись голубоватой дымкой и затянулись. Дерек улыбнулся и тут же слегка нахмурился. Ему показалось, что он только что забыл что-то важное. Но поймать ощущение не удавалось, оно было подобно ускользающему при пробуждении сну.  
Сну, который обычно исчезает из памяти навечно.


End file.
